


The Next Chapter

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arranged Marriage, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: When Noctis was away, Ignis found company with the commander from Tenebrae. But when Noctis returned, things were supposed to go back to the way they were. Right? Then how come Ignis can't forget the man that he fell in love with?(For Moon_Raccoon_EXE)





	The Next Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Raccoon_exe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Raccoon_exe/gifts).



So this was what goodbye felt like… A throne reclaimed, the darkness subsiding as the soldiers stood at the steps of the citadel. It had been so long since the light was seen. Blinding those who felt the darkness consume them, melting away the sorrow and misery that overwhelmed the depressed souls of Eos. It was a duty complete, a world saved.

And yet, there was no chance to celebrate. There was much to be done still as the king assumed the throne with his advisors and soldiers helping to restore the kingdom to its former glory. But Ignis couldn’t help but find himself distracted as he leaned against the wall next to the king’s throne. Within his fingers a delicate blue flower, pressed carefully from the pages of his journal. He wished to see Lucis to its former glory, but something always lingered in the back of his mind. He swore an oath to protect Noctis, his king and his brother since the beginning, but there was another whom he had made a promise to.

He couldn’t help but feel as if he betrayed that promise to  _him…_

“Slacking off already, Ignis?” Ignis straightened himself as he heard the voice of the king echoing around the throne room, slipping the flower back into his journal before he tucked it away for safe keeping. The king eyed the advisor as Ignis ran down the steps to help Noctis to the throne, but the king simply held up his hand in response. “I’m not old, Iggy. I can get up the steps if I want to.”

“I know, your majesty. But it’s simply a formality.”

“Uh huh, sure it is.” Noctis chuckled as he looked up at his companion, arms crossing over his chest before he gestured with his head. “Come on. We may be meeting up here, but we aren’t staying.”

“Of course, your majesty.” Ignis bowed before he followed behind Noctis, eyes still dazed from his thoughts before. “If you do not mind me asking, what is it that you have planned for the agenda today? Last I recall, you have an important meeting with Prompto and Libertus to discuss the Kingsglaive’s new training regime.”

“That can wait. Lib and Prom are smarter than they look, right?” Noctis tucked his hands into his sleeves as if caught in a straightjacket. A childish habit that Ignis couldn’t quite break Noctis out of ever since he got his new regalia. “You know, Iggy, you’re probably the greatest person in the world to me. A superhero in my eyes, as well as my closest friend.”

Ignis chuckled. “Don’t tell Prompto. He might be jealous.”

“It’ll be our secret.” The king stopped in his place within the grand hall, looking up to the advisor. “But what I wanted to talk to you about is really important. As Lucis begins to rebuild itself, the other nations are also trying to rebuild themselves as well. Niflheim, Accordo, Tenebrae in particular…” Noctis’s eyes narrowed a bit when he noticed Ignis tense slightly at the mention of it. “But because our nations are growing, and we’re worried about there being issues of peace among Eos again, Gladio came up with an idea.”

“An idea, your majesty?”

“Yes. After discussing it with Gladio and one of my most trusted allies, we decided on a marriage among nations. And I want you to be the one to marry on behalf of Lucis.”

Ignis stopped himself with wide eyes before they narrowed at Noctis. “You two know better! My duty is to you and the throne, and I do not wish to betray my position here for anything else.”

“Didn’t stop you from going to Tenebrae for almost ten years.” Ignis tensed again as a shocked expression crossed his face. The king let out a soft sigh as he reached forward and put his hands on Ignis’s shoulders. “Relax. Gladio told me the other day. He’s not good at keeping a secret, you know.”

“So it seems…” Ignis’s gaze shifted as he pressed his lips together. That traitor…

“I’m not angry about it though, you know.” The advisor turned back towards Noctis, noticing the smile over the king’s face. “I’m glad that you found someone to help, Ignis. You always did get stir-crazy whenever you couldn’t help someone. And from what it sounds like, Ravus really did appreciate you being there for him. Not to mention whenever we talk about Tenebrae in the council room, you always get this sad look in your eye.” Noctis tilted his head at Ignis. “You miss him, don’t you?”

Ignis remained quiet, but soon let out a soft sigh as he closed his eyes. “I do, yes… My allegiances lie with you, and yet I found a place there in Tenebrae.  _With him.”_  He opened his eyes and looked at Noctis, taking the king’s hands and lowering them down while holding firmly onto them. “It is why I refuse to marry, Noct. It’s not just for my duties to you, but for my own selfishness.”

Noctis couldn’t help but grin. “Don’t you at least want to meet who you’re going to marry?”

“Not in particular.”

 _“How rude…”_  Ignis’s stature quickly straightened at the sound of a new voice interjecting. How informal and uncouth of him to be acting so casually with the king! He released Noctis’s hands before turning towards the interjecting voice.

Ignis’s body froze as if time around him stilled as well. A white uniform advanced towards him, adorned with silver amongst the pieces in his armor and standing with a regal air that would make anyone feel unworthy. With silver-haired tied back, face cleanly shaved and heterochromatic eyes locked on Ignis as he stopped midway down the corridor and away from the king and the advisor. It was a ghost of the past – of a man whom Ignis had been haunted by for so long.

“Ravus…”

Ignis quickly turned to Noctis, whose deviousness only showed as he tried to avoid Ignis’s gaze. He had to clear his throat before he was able to muster the audacity to look at Ignis again. “Still don’t wanna meet your groom?”

“I still don’t understand though. You said a marriage among nations, so why-”

“Ignis Scientia, trusted advisor to the throne of Lucis and loyal ally to the kingdom of Tenebrae.” The address from the commander was enough to draw his attention from the king. Though he remained away from the king, the commander’s tone was authoritative and loud enough to project his thoughts. “It was my intent that I approached the Chosen King with a simple request. Approximately ten years ago, I had the opportunity to fight alongside you as comrades. Seven years ago, I had the opportunity to work alongside you as rebuilders of a nation. And five years ago, I had the opportunity to lay at your side as lovers. But now, ten years since our first encounter, I approach you once again.”

Ravus slowly began to lower himself onto his knee, arm resting over his knee and his prosthetic resting over the hilt of his sword. “I approach you and your king with a request that I wish for an answer to – for ever since our time together during the darkness, I found myself… Enthralled. Captivated by a loyal, compassionate man who burns brighter than fire, hotter and fiercer. I’ve been burned until I discovered that I have melted within his flames – I am at his mercy and always have been.”

Ignis felt Noctis’s elbow jabbing into his side before the king gestured for him to step towards Ravus. Though hesitant, Ignis did approach, listening to the commander’s sweet words, lured in to the siren’s song. “This flame that you speak of… What is it that you seek from him?”

He felt the advisor’s gloved fingers brush over his forehead, pushing aside the commander’s bangs to capture his gaze into the green pools above him. “I seek his warmth once more – a warmth that I wish to feel until the darkness overtakes me, and the afterlife greets me with open doors.”

“Until death do us part?”

Ravus’s gaze softened, his hand reached up to take Ignis’s towards his lips, a gentle kiss pressed against his wrist. “Until death do us part.” He rested his prosthetic on top of Ignis’s hand, a touch so delicate that metal would be mistaken for feathers. “Ignis Stupeo Scientia, _will return my love and accept my hand in marriage?”_

Ignis found his eyes stinging. He couldn’t contain himself as he felt the hot tears stream down his face, a smile breaking through what stoicism he tried to hold. He shook his head, squeezing Ravus’s hand as he pulled the commander to his feet. “Don’t be asinine… My love has always been with you.”

The confirmation was soon followed by an embrace that only grew more passionate, lips colliding with one another – a symbolic gesture of agreement between the two and a declaration to all that witnessed the sight. Ignis gasped against Ravus’s lips when he found himself lifted off the ground, spinning in the commander’s arms and laughing when he felt Ravus beginning to kiss along his cheek and face. Perhaps it was a different circumstance back then, but the blissful sound of laughter coming from Ravus warmed Ignis’s heart. A sound that Ignis was able to hear since their time together in Tenebrae, and now a sound that he would get to hear as their time together only grew longer.

“At last, my flame has ignited me once again.” Ravus whispered against Ignis’s lips, looking down into the green gaze before him as his hands brushed over the other man’s cheeks. “I have missed you…”

“Missed me enough to want to marry me?” Ignis laughed in response, wrapping his arms around Ravus’s neck. “You simply could have called if you missed me, you know.” Ignis did stop for a moment after he thought to himself, pulling away and resting his hands upon Ravus’s shoulders. “This is exceptionally abrupt though. I still need Noctis’s official agreement for me to marry – especially when I’m his advisor.”

Ravus cocked an eyebrow and glanced back at the king, who simply grinned back with his hands tucked back into his sleeve. “Really? He was the one that ask me to marry you.”

Ignis stared at Ravus before looking back at Noctis. The thumbs up from the king only got Ignis to frown in response. “That little shit…”

“Forever and always, it seems.” Ravus leaned down, kissing under Ignis’s jaw as he wrapped his arms around the advisor once more. “Just as you and I will be. Together. Forever and always.”

The advisor relaxed in Ravus’s arms, a warm smile crossing over his face as he nodded. “Of course. I am yours.  _Forever and always.”_


End file.
